My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its brilliantly-colored, upwardly-facing flowers, vertically-disposed buds, and dark green, glossy foliage prompted me to asexually propagate this new variety for study at Arcata, Calif., during the course of which I found distinct and advantageous characteristics in the new plant which make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily culture for cut flower production. Propagation of this new lily plant through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.